Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is a 2003 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the third installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is directed by James Calvin, written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story follows five young heroes in their third year as superheroes learned that Goldenman has been reborn, and Catwoman sets him out to kill Danny. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' and was followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball''. The film, which was released on November 14, 2003, was the third live-action film and the first Hoop film to be released in IMAX theaters. The movie remains has been nominated for an Academy Award including Original Music Soundtrack and Visual Effects and also remain nominated of the BAFTA in 2004. With $795.5 million at it's box office performances, it ranked as the lowest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date, and ranked as 51st highest-grossing film of all-time. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge 1,300 years ago, two brothers-in-law Goldenman and Evan legally outcast each other and frozen as green egg and golden trophy after comparing each other as king of their land. In the present time, Danny Gorden, 9, is at his home studying his new superpower abilities. Meanwhile, Danny took home a golden trophy right after Catwoman, by the time her, plans last night at the Center for a celebration of Danny's award, to make her mission raise a trophy evil, planning to steal it from him. Suddenly after the celebration back at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman begins to make their plan after the trophy was caught, they have stole it when spying at the Base. Later in the morning, the trophy is gone missing, Catwoman has finally steals it. Catwoman used the power that she had stolen the trophy as for recognize that it was belong to the gang's hero, Danny. He and Alec heads over to the computer of color of gold and saw Goldenman written messages onto the wall that he would destroy everything. Suddenly, appears of the cloud covered in gold. While relation going on their advance going to Goldenman. Later, Danny, Rebecca, 9, Alec, 9, Cory, 9, and Jaquille, 10, takes their revenge to battle against Goldenman, when first takes a place travels to Morphin the Power, Danny defeats Goldenman, but couldn't because of being powerful. Before Goldenman escapes, Danny provides finding another way to defeat Goldenman, as he begins to posses Danny and nearly killing him, as he activates the same power Goldenman had and faints. Taking back to the Base, the gang and SWAT takes their advance for later and talking about did Catwoman or Goldenman created badly issues. The truth tells if Goldenman was a godfather, and born from a lost planet with brother-in-law, Evan. The Monster was not made by Goldenman, but reborn by Catwoman after 1600 years ago. Meanwhile, Goldenman is about to rule the world. Rebecca talks with Mayor and Mrs. Watson about Goldenman. Goldenman's relationship tells that he was only created that he was to be controlled when he was joined with evil. Danny would not like that he joins the team and Catwoman was trying to defeat him. While looking up an idenity of the grandchild, it was revealed that Goldenman is Danny's godfather. Meanwhile, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped by Catwoman and others. As Danny, Rebecca and Alec came to rescue, Rebecca revealed that Goldenman is a godfather to Danny when having his powers. Meanwhile, Goldenman was arrested. As punishment, people of Cincinnati has apperently chopped his head off using the guillotine, killing him, leading Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman in jail. Danny gets attacked by the ghostly hallow of Goldenman's sprits, nearly killing them, whom is later rescued by an unseen person. Meanwhile, Danny and Naudia used Mrs. Watson's necklace to go back in time four hours befores events where Naudia, Cory and Jaquille were kidnapped. They find that Goldenman has escaped from his punishment. As the ghostly hallows attempted to attack the self Danny, Rebecca and Alec, Danny performs a powerful superpower he learned from the book leading him that it was him that he saved himself. The two rescued Goldenman from jail, who made an agreement of his relationship. After breaking him out of jail, Goldenman became a member of Jane Hoop Elementary. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's best friend. *Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman: Jane Hoop Elementary's principal enemy. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, A powerful creature.3 Walters say about Goldenman "he is a real interesting character, and much a powerful character, had a fight in the different island".3 Willow and Watson has casts Walters as Goldenman on October 2001, which starts on a interview in 2002.3 *Tim Allen as Evan: Evan's brother in law from 1300 years ago. Appearing as a short character in this film, he returns in a bigger role for the fourth installment. Allen reprises his role as Evan for Morphin the Power in 2007. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning: One of Danny's friend, who is kidnapped into the climax. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: One of Danny's friend, who is kidnapped into the climax. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden: Danny's youngest cousin who lives and Alec's girlfrien, who got kidnapped into the climax by Goldenman. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson: A secretery who lives with Mayor in his office from Danny and the gang in the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson: The president's officer of Cincinnati, Ohio lived at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. *Brooke Timer as Shego Dalma: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. Production Development In May 2001, the''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' film adaptation was greenlighted, just a couple of months before the second film was released. Afterwards, the film began pre-poduction between July and August 2002, and filming took place in November 2002 and did not finish until the following May 20033.3 Director, James Calvin was signed to return to direct for the third film as he did for the three films in three years in a role. After reading the books, Rita Christensen said that all of the six books are to be made into films despite it being one of her best selling books of all-time. Derek Todd returns to produced and Brian Clark and screenplay.3 Christensen has titled a third series of Goldenman's Revenge3 which was also known as Jane Hoop Elementary 3,3 but Christensen creates it's own official title of the book "Goldenman's Revenge"3 with an error.3 Calvin reports "this film was a little confusing, but a little bit drama crazy and including a brand new out of control powerful characters and Evan and too weird be more like a comedy".3 Calvin said that Goldenman's Revenge is much more energetic, more mature and more darker than the first two films, and he pictures the film to be just like the third film, and be much more colorful and professional than the book was. Brown, Linkin and Tammie have grown up as their characters are getting older and much more strong with their super abilities. Filming Principal photography for Goldenman's Revenge has began on November 15, 2002, and wraped up in May 2003.3 Shooting is where theatrically filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio3 for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base (Mayor's office) and Catwoman's Base. Much work, Goldenman, was taken to jail where located at the Police Station in Cincinnati, Ohio also to be near by Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office.3 A new location of the first is "Morphin the Power", as it was first seen in the second film, was shoot Oakwood, Missouri for a battle of Danny and Goldenman.3 The other location, where houses and villages were filmed in most Ohio, including, The SWAT Teammates Center located from other side of Cincinnati's Bridge from Old Camp.] The jail scene where Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Goldenman were arrested takes place at the Hamiliton County Justice Center. Setting & Designs The year for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is set in 2003, making characters Danny, Rebecca and Alec, now 10 years old, now pre-teens. The film took place two years after the events of the second film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', which is set in 2001. The film starts up with a prequel, that takes place over thousands of years before the events of the first film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', which is set in 1999. The Jane Hoop Elementary sweaters were designed by Brooke Ashton. Jean pants were designed for boys, and jean skirt is designed for Rebecca, the only girl in the member. However, characters do not wear their uniform clothes as much as they wear from the first two films, due to characters growing up. Ashton told Brown, Linkin and Tammie that characters have grown tired of wearing sweaters, and author Christensen said that they should wear casual clothes besides uniform clothes, so Ashton has designed casual clothes for Brown, Linkin and Tammie. Music New Zealand composer Graeme Revell, who composted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers:_The_Movie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie], announces that he will be back to compose the songs for the third film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The Goldenman's Revenge soundtrack is Revell's last time composing the Jane Hoop Elementary films. He has since been replaced by other film composers. Danny Elfman took Revell's place, for ''The Magic Ball'', ''Morphin the Power'', Danny Newman did ''Turbo of Catland'', and James Newton Howard did ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2''. Released on November 11, 2003, it came out just three days before the film's theatrical release in theaters. Distribution Marketing The film's trailer premiered in June 2003. It's full length trailer premiered online in August 2008. The video game version of the film with a same title was released on November 12, 2003, two days ahead of the film's release. The video game was designed by EA Games. The LEGO Designs for the film were released. The film has became by far as the most expenseive Jane Hoop Elementary film ever by far, earning $130 million. It was later broken by the following film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', which earned $150 million, and was released two years later on November 11, 2005. Theatrical release Goldenman's Revenge opened in theaters, two years after the release of the previous film, ''The Cyber Escape'', on November 14, 2003 in United States and Canada, where the rest of the films released in the same weekend were released on Wednesday, and Australia opened earlier to November 10. It's United Kingdom release date is set for November 12, 2003. The United States world premiere for the film was held in New York City on November 6, 2003. The United Kindom world premiere held in London on November 10, 2003. Goldenman's Revenge was released in regular theaters and also in IMAX theaters. It became the third live-action film and the first film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise to be released in IMAX theaters. It later became a commercial success. With that success, the rest of the Jane Hoop Elementary films were officially released in IMAX, which could make The Cyber Escape, the second installment of the franchise, the final film to be released only in regular theaters. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', the first film in the franchise, was also released only in regular theaters. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge was released on VHS and DVD on May 25, 2004. It was the final film in the series to be released on VHS. It was released on Blu Ray on December 24, 2007 alongside its following films. Alongside its sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', both films were released on Ultimate Edition DVD on March 29, 2011. Deleted scenes from the film are added for extra 8 minutes, bringing the film's runtime total to 149 minutes. Reaction Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films Reviews for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge are very positive. 90% "Certified Fresh" were rated from Rotten Tomatoes, based on 263-300 views. It score a 87 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". It was the third best reviewed film in the film franchise, on Rotten Tomatoes, behind ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''The Magic Ball''. Roger Ebert called Goldenman's Revenge "a phenomenal film" and gave the film 4 out of 4 stars. Metacritic scored Goldenman's Revenge 82% based from 18 reviewers, which made it the third best rated film in the franchise, on Metacritic behind The Final Rush - Part 2 and The Magic Ball. Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B, based from 5 reviewers. Entertainment Weekly commended the film for being better and darker than its predecessor: "And among the things this Jane Hoop Elementary does very well indeed is deepen the darker, more frightening atmosphere for audiences. This is as it should be: Danny's story is supposed to get darker".3 Richard Roeper praised the directing and the films faithfulness to the book, saying: "James Calvin, the director, does a real wonderful job of being faithful to the story but also taking it into a cinematic era, so this one is the best Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet". Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge ranked #1 for being 2003's most anticipated films ever, due to the film's storyline that can cause cast and crew from the film to grow. Hollywood Reporter comments the film: "emotional, enchanted and has never been as much darker as the first two films. The first one starts off with an epic beginning, and the second one makes things get dark." Box office The film grossed $92.3 million during it's opening weekend, making it the second biggest opening weekend of all-time behind previous Spider-Man ($114.8 million).1 However, it broke a previous record [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($90.1 million) for making most money for a film released in November and for any holiday films, and was 2003's largest opening weekend yet. In the UK, it made £16 million in it's opening weekend. In Australia, it set an opening weekend record grossing $25.8 million. It ended up with a total of $38.6 million in Australia alone, making it 2003's highest-grossing film ever. Goldenman's Revenge has made $795.4 million worldwide, the third highest-grossing film of 2003 behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo.3 In the United States, it is the fifth highest-grossing film domestically of the year grossing $259.5 million, and second that year with $535.8 million overseas.3 However, Goldenman's Revenge was the lowest-grossing Hoop film in the film franchise to date, and is currently the 51st highest-grossing film in history.1 Accolades Goldenman's Revenge was at the 76th Academy Awards and did not win any in 2004. Goldenman's Revenge was also nominated at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", which was lost to animated film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo]. It was the first film in the franchise not to win any awards at the Kids' Choice Awards. The film was also nominated at the Teen Choice Awards in 2004 for Choice Movie, Drama/Action Adventure, where it did not win it. Sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge was followed by a sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', based on the fourth book in the franchise. It was released on November 11, 2005, two year later, and grossed $895 million worldwide at the box office. See also References #^ a b "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban", Newsround, 2003-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Getting Sirius", Entertainment Weekly, 2003-07-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-17. #^ a b c d e Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny. (2004). Head to Shrunken Head DVD. Warner Bros. Pictures. #^ "Actor Richard Harris dies", BBC News, 2002-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Siobhan Synnot. "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs", The Scotsman, 2004-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Michael Hinman. "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter", SyFy Portal, 2007-11-29. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ "Harris' Family Calling for O'Toole To Take on 'Harry Potter' Role", Internet Movie Database, 2003-01-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ a b "Coventry Evening Telegraph: GO: CINEMA: I CASHED IN ON HARRY POTTER !", Coventry Evening Telegraph, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2008-02-22. #^ a b c "Gary Oldman: Seriously Sirius", Newsround, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ "David Thewlis On Potter's Lupin: I Always Thought He Was The Gay Character", City News, 2007-10-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ a b c d e Jeff Jensen. "A Look Back", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-10-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Chris Columbus COS: full interview", Newsround, 2002-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Lucinda Dickey. "The creators of Harry Potter break out of character to discuss The Prisoner of Azkaban", Science Fiction Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Larry Carroll. "Guillermo Game For ‘Harry Potter’", MTV, 2007-10-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-26. #^ Gary Susman. "Great Expectations", Entertainment Weekly, 2002-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b c d "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic", Newsround, 2004-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Claudia Puig. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-08-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-08-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Newsround, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. Hollywood Reporter (2004-05-28). Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Roger Ebert. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Chicago Sun Times, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ Claudia Puig. "'Azkaban' wizard Cuaron casts an artful spell", USA Today, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Richard Roeper. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Ebert & Roeper, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Sean Smith. "The 'Harry Potter' books have finally gotten the wondrous movie they deserve. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' boasts a brand-new director and a bold new vision.", Newsweek, 2004-05-31. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Owen Gleiberman. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Entertainment Weekly, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Ann Hornaday. "Harry-Raising Adventure: Only Fans Will Love 'Potter 3,' Hogwarts and All", Washington Post, 2004-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ "Azkaban breaks box office record", BBC News, 2004-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings no previews. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Brandon Gray (2004-06-07). Hotter 'Potter:' Summer Bow Yields Franchise High. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ All time box office. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ GOLDENMAN'S REVENGE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 DOMESTIC GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ OVERSEAS TOTAL YEARLY BOX OFFICE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ http://www.empireonline.com/500/6.asp #^ a b c d e f Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). "Harry Potter: books vs. films". Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ a b "Results Page for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Academy Awards Database". AMPAS. Retrieved 2010-07-17. #^ a b "The 2001 Saturn Awards". MovieWeb. 2002-06-13. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Golden Reel Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Grammy Awards for 2003". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2003 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:Werewolves in film and television Category:Time Travel Films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2003